


【Hummeus】【授权翻译】in the beginning

by latelemon



Series: Take Me [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lof……当然不止是LOFTER，国内的各种网站都越来越不友好了，所以决定把一些翻译搬运至AO3。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Hummeus】【授权翻译】in the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626139) by [scionavarielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle). 



> lof……当然不止是LOFTER，国内的各种网站都越来越不友好了，所以决定把一些翻译搬运至AO3。
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------------------------

Marco已经受够了谁都把他像个玻璃娃娃一样对待了。就好像任何一下不经意的触碰就会随时把他打碎似的。是的，他是很容易受伤，但按他自己的辩解，这只是因为他的骨架比其他运动员更细更小罢了。那些人块头那么大、那么强壮，只要一下推搡就能让他狠狠摔倒在地，怪他咯。真的，又不是他想这样的，他很清楚他的队友，他的家人，以及天呐，就连Mats——尤其是Mats——都把他当做小公主一样对待。  
哦好吧，尽管他也有几分承认他还是挺喜欢这种特别关注的，但是，他真的受够了。不，其实他还是挺享受朋友们的这种优待的。只是Mats。自从他们在一起后（是的，吃惊吗？但这的确发生了，在无数次的否认和百转千回之后，他们终于在一起了——成为一对儿），Mats就连跟他做爱都温柔得过分。他不是不喜欢这样，事实上他非常喜欢，但扪心自问，他觉得不够，他还想要，不只是像香子兰一样平淡无趣、像彩虹一样虚无缥缈或者像马尾辫那样平铺直叙的东西。看在上帝的份上，Marco敢发誓Mats就没有哪一次是真真正正完全进入他的，总是只有一半，就像是在害怕接纳下整根阴茎会让他被撕裂一样。  
他已经想好了，今天——今晚，一切都将改变。所以当他终于找到机会问Christoph——碰巧成为Mats室友的家伙——能不能换一晚房间时，他就知道他必须得让事情回到正轨了。他要告诉Mats，他才不是美娇娘。

.  
.

Mats听说那晚Marco要和Christoph换房间时激动不已。他终于有额外的机会和男朋友待在一起了，他一直在找这样的机会。他知道Marco也是这么想的，因为在刚刚的训练中小金毛几乎一秒也离不开他。但是Mats，当然，从来没想过他一进房间一锁上门就被壁咚了。  
可事情就这么发生了。他被按在门上，Marco的唇贴上来，吻着他，几乎更像是强暴，如果能叫Mats补充的话。Marco非常饥渴，强迫Mats把嘴张开，让他把舌头滑进去。因此一场争夺主导权的战争开始了，而不管怎样Mats永远是赢家。  
Marco让Mats占了主导，在自己嘴里探索着。他呻吟着，感到自己仅仅因为这个吻就快要半勃。他觉得Mats突然长出了好多双手，在他的躯体上游走，探索，又或许这只是Marco因为这个吻而迷醉了。Mats的手现在在他屁股上呢，把他拉近，近到能感到Mats裆间的硬物在磨蹭着他的。他止不住地呻吟着，这并不太符合他的期许。对这一切，Mats知道他音量太大了，但Mats看起来很喜欢这个，也许还让他更加性致高涨了。  
一如往常，对氧气的需求是唯一能让他们停下的原因。他们分开了唇，注视着彼此，在Marco想再次倾身咬上那双唇时，Mats用手制止了他。他挑眉，有点不解。“Mats？”他微嗔道，还沉浸在在刚才的欢愉中。  
“等一下，我们应该……”  
Marco再次把Mats推开。这回的谈话是关于润滑和准备的。天，Marco那么爱Mats，爱后卫先生的辉煌以及一切，但他真的受够了。他直视着Mats的眼睛，努力把显然更高大的男人推到正前方。“听着，”Marco嘶嘶出声，“我已经受够了。我烦透了每个人都像我随时会破碎一样对我。就像我是件易碎品一样。我讨厌这个。我他妈讨厌透了你总花那么久来准备我。滚他的Mats，我不是个伤春悲秋的闺阁少女，明白吗？”  
听到这番话，Mats倒吸一口气。“那，你想要我怎么做？”他很高兴自己还能听起来如此冷静地等待Marco说下去。  
“我想要什么？”Marco凑得更近了，让一切更加暧昧。他在Mats的大腿拱起身体，喘息着，继续说下去。“你难道不知道吗？你难道感觉不到吗？”他再次抬高声音，“我喜欢那些准备，是的我喜欢，但是Mats，我想要你干我，”他俯身贴上Mats的耳朵，嗓音魅惑，“狠狠地。”  
Mats呻吟起来，身体深处有什么东西在苏醒，但他需要在事情失控之前控制住。不管怎么说，他绝不想伤害Marco。不，他绝不想看到那个人再一次伤心，或是悲崩溃，又或是心力交瘁。天呐。  
“Mats,”Marco再次弓起身子，就像个浑身发热的小荡妇一样，而从他的呻吟声中，Mats知道Marco很享受这个。“你难道不想吗？狠狠地干我，不加克制，用你的大肉棒撕裂我，又快又狠地撞进我里面，无休无止。不让我射出来，直到你满意为止？”Mats呜咽着，感到自己的阴茎在因为Marco的言行而硬挺。Marco提出的问题。他不是从来没有想过。他当然想过。一次，两次，但他不确定。他必须确保Marco好好的——Marco可以完全承受他的阴茎。“或者你想要我满足你的某些下流幻想吗？你撞进我里面，我喊着你主人，就像一个我应该成为的优秀的小婊子那样？然后你可以打我屁股，如果我不够乖的话。”Marco发出猫咪般的呼噜声，舔弄着Mats的耳朵。他知道这番话起作用了。Mats也很喜欢这个主意。他所需要做的，就是再添一把火，而后Mats就会让他如愿以偿——粗暴的性爱。  
“我们可以偷偷的来，先练习，你再低声告诉我我有多淘气，而我呜咽着，害怕人发现，然后你可以逗弄我以及——”  
他还没有说完这句话，Mats就衔住了他的唇，而Marco的双腿突然就止不住地颤抖。仿佛Mats一下子抽干了他所有力气。不过，Marco毫无怨言，因为他爱这个，这种被掌控的感觉。他爱这种压倒性的强权，并且觉得Mats也乐在其中——从后卫挺胯的动作来看。  
这一回，是Mats先从吻中抽身，他的眼睛仿佛能看透Marco的灵魂。“听着，”他开口，声音低沉，无比性感。天啊，不管谁说Mats是行走的性感之神，也毫不夸张。“上帝啊Marco，只要你知道我想对你做什么，那一定远远、远远超过你的想象。”Marco颤栗起来，在这样的注视之下。当Mats轻抚过他的脸颊时他发出了低低的咕噜声。“我一直都在克制自己。我不想伤到你——我都不敢想那个，但要是你想要，”他舔舔唇，思考着接下来要说什么，“而且你非常乐意的话。”Mats托起小Marco，即使还隔着厚厚的内裤，Mats也能体会到它的硬度。他咧嘴笑了。“那么，我会满足你，不过在那之前。”  
他摆正Marco的脑袋，因为小金毛看起来连立起身来的力气都没有。“我想制定一些规则。在——在我们做下去之前，我需要把所有条件都先定明白。你想要什么，你不喜欢什么，尤其是你的安全词。如果我们要这么做，我想要确保一切安好，明白了吗？”Mats的嗓音即使听起来十分关切都还是充满了命令感，但Marco知道，就在不知什么时候——也不知什么地方——Mats已经进入角色了，哦，真他妈辣。毋庸置疑。  
Marco舔舔唇。“Cheval。这是我的安全词。”  
“很好。”Mats微微一笑，“我们可以把你的清单都来上一遍，或者要是你不知道玩什么，我们可以把每种花样都试一试。如果你觉得自己无法承受了，就给我一个警告，在我身上随便什么地方掐两下就好，我就知道你快到极限了，我就会慢下来。这样你就不用说出安全词了——但是，”看到那双眼睛盯着他如俎上之肉，Marco咽了咽口水。他无法掩饰自己的兴奋。“但是你要是撒谎——要是你说了我却发现你没问题——就是你还能承受的住，我会惩罚你的，不会用你喜欢的方式。我也会强迫你直到你再无法思考。”  
“操——操！”Marco尖叫起来，在感到一样温暖的东西——Mats的手——隔着布料揉搓他的阴茎时。他从没觉得内裤有这么紧过。“马——马茨，我需要——”  
“需要什么，嗯？”再一次的，Marco只能回以呻吟。“我想你是想要我狠狠干你，不让你射出来直到我觉得你配得上了？你知道的Marco，我会确保抽插的比以前哪一次都狠。我会让你的身体记住我的爱抚。还有，当然了，你这小洞——”Mats用手指摩擦着Marco的肛口周围，小金毛感到了，隔着内裤。Mats把手指推了进去尽管他知道现在还不能感受里面的热度。“会永远为我的老二而疼痛——你将永远不会想要另一根鸡巴，即使我知道你是个多么离不开它的小荡妇。你想试试吗？”  
Marco以哭叫作答，因为这“帮助”实在太过了。Mats对此坏笑起来。Marco眼睛半阖，小嘴微张等待着被填满，泛红的脸庞上还挂着汗珠——他从没有看起来这么性感过（也许将来会有，在所有那些安排下。）  
“还有Marco，我确信你的嘴会为我深喉，你永远不知道满足。我知道你会吞得很好的。你的身体就像妓女一样——我专有的妓女。”Mats抓住Marco的两瓣臀瓣，用力挤压着。  
“哦，是！是，只是你的，你的！求、求你，我会是你的小婊子，只为你张开双腿，张大嘴，只为感受你的肉棒抵着我的喉咙。操，Mats。”  
Mats轻笑。年轻人脸上沮丧的表情让他非常开心，到现在他都没有厌倦这个。Marco刚刚唤醒的是他怎样虐待狂的一面啊，小金毛自己到现在还没有意识到。  
“即使那听起来再棒不过，可惜我们不能现在就试试。”呜咽着，Marco睁着那双幼犬般的眼睛。“嘿，我们迟点儿还有欧洲杯比赛呢。我们必须先集中注意力。”  
Marco点点头，就像听从父母教诲的小孩子。是啊，他知道，但至少他终于把心里话一吐为快了。“不过别担心，这些都完了，我们回到俱乐部的时候，我保证会把你训练成一个优秀的小婊子——我一个人的小婊子。”Mats轻声说，嗓音含着许诺。  
舔了舔嘴唇，Marco已经等不及比赛结束了。见鬼，他正在想着要怎么好好表现呢（不是说他之前没有，但这回他更有动力了），也许Mats就会让他做他想要的了，那一定美妙极了。操，看见眼前人脸上的邪魅笑容，Marco就知道接下来的生活会多么刺激了。


End file.
